


山鬼

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 燕市人皆去，函关马不归。
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819





	山鬼

埃雅努尔本想上前，可他的坐骑战栗着后退，这让他感到羞恼，战士们一时也被那阴影中的恐怖震慑，迟疑起来。

黑色的身影背对着日光，从埃雅努尔看来，对方的面孔只是一片虚无而已。

然后他听到了戒灵的笑声。

战场几度碰面，埃雅努尔耳边充斥的都是戒灵进攻前发出的尖啸，尖锐可怖，先是冷掉人的热血，接着磨走人的骨肉。他也见过戒灵一剑斩断仓皇逃跑的半兽人的头颅，听过戒灵那非人的喉咙里吐出命令催逼进军。

但现在戒灵在放声大笑。得意而且嘲讽，自傲却又凄凉。

“埃洛斯的子孙。”

埃雅努尔隐约听到这几个字，怒意猛地窜起，长剑出鞘，便要不顾一切冲出。

“殿下稍待。”身后传来声音，仿佛泉水沁入烈火。众人感到身上一轻，恍惚竟以为自己是失明后再见天光，过了片刻才意识到自己刚刚是被敌人的把戏迟钝了五感，惊怒下又忍不住感佩那个出声打破咒语的帮手。

金发的骑士从后方策马而来，他一点也不着急，只让白色的骏马小步悠然前进，人群纷纷为他让开道路。这骑士身佩长剑穿过人海，剑鞘竟然没有碰到任何一个士兵的铠甲和武器，所经一处，那处光明便如水波般荡开。

他在埃雅努尔旁停住了马。“不要让怒火蒙蔽双眼，殿下，这是敌人所希望的。”

安格玛巫王心中巨震，他从没见过这个精灵，只是本能地认定这正是格洛芬戴尔。

他自知绝无可能应对这几乎如迈雅一样强大的敌人，强行上前甚至可能赔上性命。

_“你需要多久？”伊西莫问。_

_“越久越好。”阿顿纳菲尔急匆匆离开，她需要带出尽可能多的人逃离这个死地，要做到这点，必须先想办法拦住敌人。_

主意已定，安格玛巫王暗暗调整手中的剑柄：“精灵，”他故意说道：“从阿门洲乞求原谅，又到中洲来奉命占着双重好处。”

格洛芬戴尔恍如未闻，只让坐骑上前，同时估量身后的距离，他要确保身后的人类不会受到邪恶之物的半点威胁。

“你早该死去，可你吞噬了自己的灵魂，得以苟活到今天。”他说道，语调中也听不出什么起伏。

安格玛巫王紧张更甚，但他竭力克制住自己。他投入六百年心血的王国今日注定倾颓，他决计要保住仅剩的人类军队。

“我为什么不死，”他装作轻蔑地说道，却无意中用了自己的本声，暴露了他难得的恐惧：“我可以送精灵回阿门洲，亲口问问曼威·苏利牟之子。”

话音一落，他便抢先动手了。

索伦换了个姿势坐着：新造的身体还脆弱，低头看书久了，肩膀会隐隐酸痛。

他的视线忽然落到手上，至尊戒丢失后，他从戒灵之首那拿回了一枚权力之戒，力量不强，总算聊胜于无。

“不如你去卡恩督姆一趟，带着其他几个戒灵。”他凝神一会儿，对科哈穆尔说：“你是幽静夫人的情夫，她是你的情妇，你去救她正好。”

科哈穆尔应下命令，低头后退了几步，转身准备去召集现在魔多的其他六个戒灵。

“不过要当心，”索伦突然在身后说：“要么两个一起回来，要么两个一起没有。”

科哈穆尔想辩解几句自己并无别的想法，最后硬生生忍住了。

埃雅努尔焦急万分，他是人类中最出色的勇士，不过面对强大的咒语和魔法，还是只能眼睁睁在一旁看着。

之前他看到格洛芬戴尔削去了戒灵的肩甲，之后发生了什么，埃雅努尔便看不清楚了：交锋的中心似乎更像奇特的扭曲空间，偶尔闪过几道光芒。

隐约间他似乎看到戒灵用了障眼法，掌中突然出现的匕首马上就要刺到格洛芬戴尔左肩。

“不好！”埃雅努尔立刻冲上前去挡开了这一击，力量消散，他看到自己架住的正是格洛芬戴尔的剑锋。

格洛芬戴尔似乎早有预料，收剑入鞘后跳下马背，检查地上那死去的黑马河那件被丢下的黑色斗篷，一边说道：“他已经被我刺伤左肩，就欺骗您来帮他脱逃。”

埃雅努尔一怔之下，也明白过来：他见到的是戒灵造出的幻象，格洛芬戴尔或许想在这一剑杀死戒灵，自己在慌乱中反而帮了大敌、误了朋友。

“该死！”他忍不住嚷道，极目远望，此刻平原尽头连个影子也没有了。

“殿下不需懊丧。”格洛芬戴尔翻过斗篷，上面残余的气息印证了他心中所想。那是索伦的力量，承袭自魔苟斯。刺穿戒灵铠甲的一瞬，格洛芬戴尔清楚地体会到了这股力量带来的凶狠反击。

他想再细细察看一下，那斗篷便消散无踪了。

他站直身，牵过白马，看出身旁埃雅努尔心中所想，接着劝慰道：“我们与大敌交手已经三个纪元，无数胜利，无数失败，他们也是一样。利用我们对亲朋的善意苟延残喘，是他们最常用的把戏，也是最不足道的一个。”

“那我就这样被他利用？”埃雅努尔恨道，将佩剑“锵“地一声收回。“是我没用，只想着帮忙，反而正中诡计。”

“这更不需要介怀，”格洛芬戴尔翻身上马，拉住了埃雅努尔坐骑的缰绳，免得王子冲动之下去追击敌人：“希望不是自然而然从绝境中升起，它诞生于我们对彼此的情谊、信任和忠诚。即使情谊会被利用，信任会被践踏，忠诚会被鄙夷，我们仍需要保有他们，唯有如此，我们才能真正获胜。“

“你说得对。”埃雅努尔低声赞同，“既然他受伤了，就跑不远，我们大军追上就是。”

“不要这样做，殿下。”格洛芬戴尔的声音柔和，但含着不可拒绝的力量：“他的末日尚远，也不会死于人手。”

埃雅努尔感到自己心中的烦躁被精灵的话语渐渐抚平，即使不完全明白精灵为何如此说，他也决定听从精灵的建议。

他不容许自己在短时间内接连在精灵面前犯下两个错误。

回军路上，他请教格洛芬戴尔：“您那句话听起来像是预言，可您又说巫王的灵魂已是乌有，那您是如何看到他的命运的？”

格洛芬戴尔正在打理自己的发尾，金色的卷发被戒灵的火焰咒语扫过，弧度变得有些不自然，恐怕要过一天才能好。听到刚铎王子这样问，他湖水一样的眼中竟有了些许担忧：“我看到的不是他的命运，殿下。”他犹豫着说道：“我看到的是您的命运。”

安格玛巫王靠在荒原上孤零零的一块巨石下，阴影给了他庇护，现在是正午，他不愿意独自一人冒险现身。纵然确信自己已经甩开了追兵，一听到远处传来马蹄声，他还是将手扣上了剑柄。

骑士离得近了，他意识到来的是之前奉他命令先行撤退的幽静夫人，不知道她事情办得如何。

“你还活着吗？”阿顿纳菲尔策马打个回旋问道，她这么问没什么意义，只是比较适合说给刚从战场上下来的人听。

她扮成女骑手带着三匹空马赶回来，红发的发梢被风搅动，已经缠在了一起。

她不敢停下，追兵需要补给，未必能很快穿越荒原，可埃雅努尔也未必不会冒险追赶，因此她只是让马小步靠近。巫王伸手轻搭辔头，翻身而上。动作一大，他便感到格洛芬戴尔的力量又在折磨他。

这不是他第一次贴近死亡，但唯有这次最让他愤怒。

“六百多年心血，就被他们毁了。”他恨道：“竟敢勾结精灵！我早晚叫他落在我手里。”

至于精灵，打不过，还算计不过吗？只要拿到刚铎的王子，自然有人来救他。

“你可别再摔了，我是本分女子，不能碰陌生男人。”阿顿纳菲尔看他已经疼到伏在马背上，还坚持转念头，忍不住讽刺了他两句。

平时自夸，这回还不是和黑暗之主一样骄傲忘形，结果兵败如山倒。

“主人召唤我们，还是尽快回魔多，科哈穆尔在前面接我们。”

“接你。”巫王纠正了幽静夫人，她和那个东方人每天黏在一起嘀嘀咕咕，心思比镜子里的人影都清楚。

“再给我一匹马，我不回魔多。”他振作起来。事情还没完，他决不会像小孩子一样灰溜溜地回去见索伦。倾力一战下，他固然受了损伤，但半兽人军队恢复很快，他不信刚铎能在短短时间内，在所有地方都集中如这次一般的兵力。


End file.
